The Stolen Staff
by Aegis shield of Thalia
Summary: The staffs of most Olympians went missing. The gods summoned The Seven to help


Annabeth, Piper, Hazel, Percy, Jason, Frank and Leo were at the beach of camp half-blood playing. They hadn't been able to relax forever, Monsters were always trying to kill them no matter where they go. Piper taught Annabeth and Hazel how to surf, just like what she had promised during the second Giant war. The boys were having a water fight and Percy's team had way more advantages. Despite the fact that it was Percy Vs. Frank, Leo, and Jason. After all, Percy was the son of Poseidon.

Suddenly a big wave of water surrounded all of them and they started moving upwards. Yet everyone could breathe. Annabeth swam over to Percy and slapped him, she told Percy to put them down but he just said that this wasn't his doing. When the water disappeared they found themselves wearing dry pants and t-shirts standing right before the 12 Olympians…

They kneeled in front of the gods, and the goddess Athena told them why they were summoned to Mt. Olympus: "Yesterday during midnight a foolish mortal had stolen the Master bolt of Lord Zeus, Trident of Lord Poseidon, The Magic Belt of Aphrodite, Hermes's staff, and the bow of Artemis. Yet this mortal had managed to put all these things in one backpack, and we gods are forbidden by an ancient law to even touch or move the staff of another god directly. Therefore, we need you demigods who had helped us many times. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Mother," Annabeth said.

"Good. The thief had reached New York, he's about 25 years old with dark brown hair and black eyes. His height is 170cm and had all the staffs in his Converse bag." Athena showed them a holographic image of him "He is planning to catch the next flight toward Asia. Hazel my dear, I believe you have enough money to buy seven tickets for the flight to China if necessary."

"Yes, My Lady, but—" Hazel said.

"Yes, you and Percy will be blasted if you guys ever fly, but for this mission, Lord Zeus had given you an exception. Didn't you my lord?"

"Ahh, yes of course," Zeus said quickly, who apparently hadn't pay any attention to the conversation.

"I will send you guys to New York now."

SWOOSH~

They found themselves outside the airport of New York. With a small luggage beside each of them. They checked their luggage and found 2 set of clothes, their passport, some ambrosia and nectar, their weapons and some Oreos or in Percy's case Blue jelly beans and some blue gummy bears(I don't understand why they were all blue so don't ask). They went inside and saw a glimpse the thief just went he pass the security.

Piper went to an officer and asked him something, the officer frowned but it quickly turned in to a grin that reached his ears. Piper quickly gave him something and ran toward the rest of the group. "Plane CZ3101 to Boston!" Before Jason figured out what she said, Hazel raced toward the counter and bought them each a ticket with a diamond as big as a fist. They got their tickets and headed for the securities but just then, Annabeth asked Hazel "How come it's not the same plane?" "The one the thief bought will take off in 15 minutes, we won't be able to make it so I bought the flight that is 20 minutes later." Hazel shrugged.

They went through the securities but just when they passed through, the metal detector started wailing. They forgot all about their weapons! The officers told them to open their luggage. Piper quickly used her Charm speak and said sweetly to the officer "It's probably nothing." The officers left them alone.

When the plane landed three hours later they ate lunch in the airport since Leo had hacked into the airport network and found out that this Thief's name is Ethan and his next flight won't take off until midnight and it's only like 1:30 pm. After lunch Leo gave them each device with one button and a little light on it. He explained that when they find the thief all they need to do is press the button and the light on the device will start to have a dim light and when they get nearer and nearer the light will start to flash like crazy. This device is multi-use just in case they pressed the device but then Ethan changed his position.

Frank was the first one who found Ethan, They gathered inside a gift shop that was 15 meters beside Ethan's seat. They pretended to be interested in the gifts while they were actually planning how to make sure that it really is Ethan who stole it. What if they found the wrong guy? They can't just go up to him and hit him in the face or something and tell him to give everything back! Finally, they decided on a plan.

Piper charm spoke Ethan into opening his bag. She looked inside the bag and saw every staff that was stolen. Piper told him to forget everything and went back to Jason and the others. She told them what she saw, and Annabeth came up with a plan of how they can catch Ethan.

Annabeth, Hazel, and Piper went over to Ethan and asked where he's going.

"Oh, I'm going to a big competition in Shanghai China where we bring our inventions that can change either change size or appearances. Yet you can't explain it with science." said Ethan

"Cool! Can we look at your inventions?" asked Hazel.

"Yes, of course!"

"Wow, where did you get all these materials? If only I can get these materials for my Architect project." Said Annabeth

"These are very fine materials, the materials made by the finest blacksmith and of course supervised by me. Yet I gave these inventions their powers of course. They have very extraordinary powers except for this one" he pointed to the staff of Hermes "but it can change into many things. This one" pointing at the master bolt "can shoot out very powerful lightning, I can't even handle it myself. This belt can make everyone fell in love with you when you wear it and finally this fork, it can turn as big as me but its power is to create and control water. I Ethan the Great created all these. Pretty impressive right?"

Ethan expected the girls all clapping and complimenting him. They said nothing. Then Annabeth reached for Ethan's right arm, and turned around. The next thing Ethan knew, he was on the floor judo flipped by Annabeth. His reflexes were to stand up and run but, Piper was kneeling beside Ethan with her dagger by his throat. Frank turned into a grizzly bear and put his paw on Ethan's chest, hard.

"Tell us the real story of your "inventions" or we will torture you in many ways." Jason bellowed.

"I need to wash my face." Ethan gave them a poor excuse.

"Done," Percy said and a splash of water came crashing down on Ethan's face. "My, friend here," he pointed at Jason "can control lightning. You know what will happen when electricity meets water right?"

Ethan nodded. "Then why don't you tell us the truth, Ethan. Also don't be so self-centered!" said Frank.

"Why would you guys believe me? You'd put me in a mental hospital right after I finished my story." said Ethan.

"Man! He's impossible." exclaimed Percy.

"I see, Ethan. You are unwilling to cooperate. What can we do in order to get the true story out of your mouth? Torture? We have plenty of ways for you to choose. Drowning, electrified, suicide (yes we can do that)…" said Piper.

"I want money lots of money. Enough money for me to be a millionaire for 1 zillion years. Though I doubt that you poor little teenagers have that much money" Ethan said.

"You want money? I'll give you money," said Hazel. To prove her point she summoned a small pile of precious metal and gems. Ethan made a desperate lunge at the gems but that pile was just out of his reach. After all, he had a dagger necklace. "but you gotta tell me the story first. Then I'll give you even more, way more."

"I stole all of my "invention" from the Olympian gods while they're asleep. They are quite foolish after all."

The moment he finished that sentence he lunged for the pile of gold. No one stopped him he did tell them the truth. He put all the gems and gold in his bag and said "more". Hazel summoned a pile that was almost taller than Ethan. He grabbed as much as he can and tried to escape. The gold weighed him down but still he was quite fast. Still the demigods outmaneuvered him, the demigods did grew up getting chased by giants all the time. Ethan went flying AGAIN.

"Gee, you guys need to stop the habit of judo flipping people! What did I do this time?"

"Not so fast!" Hazel said in a sing-song voice. "The gods wanted to see you"

"You can't bring me to the gods! I gave you the truth you need to let me go!"

"Nope! According to your bargain you only wanted money, not freedom. Which means that we can get you back to Mt. Olympus and you can't say a thing. You still own all these money, but I'm not sure if you will be able to survive the gods. Since I'm sure they blast you into pieces." said Annabeth.

"NO, YOU CAN NOT BRING ME THERE! I ORDER YOU!"

"Why shouldn't we?" said Annabeth.

Then Ethan gave a very feeble reply. "I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE!"

Everyone ignored him. Hazel summoned a titanium handcuff and put it on Ethan. A few hours later They arrived at the Empire State building. They took the elevator and went up to the 600th floor. Ethan was still handcuffed but he got a new body guard. Frank had turned into a leopard just in case he tried to escape.

In the Great Great room~

"ETHAN ZAVERI WHY DID YOU STEAL FROM THE GREAT OLYMPIANS?" Bellowed Zeus

"Why shouldn't I? You guys are selfish and never helped mortals. You never helped my mom for instance! You disposed her like a piece of garbage once she finished her job for you guys. "

"WE CAN NOT TAKE CARE OF EVERY SINGLE PROBLEM! YOU SELFISH LITTLE MORTALS HAVE. THE BEST WE CAN DO IS TO TAKE CARE OF THE BIGGER PICTURE."

"My mom died because of you guys! You," He pointed at Poseidon ."Told my mom to meet you at your underwater palace, you said that you will protect her from drowning and the water pressure. Yet she drowned!"

"Whoa, Ethan you do not speak to my dad like that." said Percy. He drew his sword Riptide and almost killed Ethan.

Just then Poseidon said calmly: "Relax my son." he said to Percy. "I had never contacted your mother. Who is she by the way?"

"Um, Lord Poseidon?" Asked Hermes. "I did a quick research and found out that one of the Chinese God had tricked Ethan's mother."

"I don't Care! I Blame it on you guys! I don't Care!"

"ETHAN CRYBABY ZAVERI (Unfortunately for him, that is his real middle name.), THAT IS ENOUGH. YOU WILL BE KILLED RIGHT NOW. TO BE BLAST INTO ZILLIONS OF PIECES. WHAT YOU HAD JUST SAID IS THE MOST INSULTING THINGS I HAD EVER HEARD, I WILL PERSONALLY MAKE SURE THAT WHEN YOU DIE, YOU GO INTO THE FIELD OF PUNISHMENTS!" And KA-BOOM! Ethan vanished.

When the demigods went back to Camp Half-blood it was already midnight. They quickly fell asleep in their cabins. It had been an exhausting day after all.


End file.
